Mineta's lucky day
by TheSuperKing
Summary: On a normal day, Mineta, from UA. Was able to have a run in with the r-rated pro hero, Midnight. After saving her from a group of bad guys the pro hero wants to repay the kid with anything he wants. Read to see where this might be going.(Although you have to be pretty dumb to NOT know where this going.) Lemons all around! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let everyone know I'm still working on my, 'Living Bomb' story. You guys wanted a longer chapter so I'll give it to you but that means you need to wait longer. But I have a short story for you guys to hold you off till then. By the way, if you haven't read or watch My hero academia. Don't read this story and go watch it NOW boy.**

 **Now I introduce you all to a Hero Academia fic. This is a two-shot to let you know. And guess what? This is a BoyxBoy one either. I know right finally! Serious, what is with this fan base and all the yaoi on this site? Now I'm not trying to offend anyone who homosexual or anything relented to it, but maybe we the** **fan base should tone it down a notch.**

 **But I'm gonna go into a full rant like some kind of whining bitch. And I guess it is fair that you are allowed to write what you want. But I made my point clear as it is. That's not what you guys are here for is it? Nope. You guys are here for a story, so here it is.**

 **Mineta's Lucky Day.**

If you want to know the timeline let just say this is after the hero license exams.

It was a normal day in the city with it and it citizens.

"HELP! BAD GUYS ARE ON A RAMPAGE!" a person yelled.

Yep. A normal day in the city and its people.

In a world with almost every person being born with special powers called, quirks. A day with heroes and villains battling it out every day. Nothing out of place here.

Even for a young boy name Mineta Minoru, a student of UA, who has passed his exams, d gotten his hero license.

"Hehehe….ohhh, that's nice baby." the short boy muttered to himself as he was walking on the streets reading a rather mature comic, too high for his age in his hands.

He had just bought a shit-ton of porn mags for his annual fapping today at the dorm.

Being so into his porn Mineta couldn't even see that he was walking into the alleys of the city. A He kept going on flipping page after page of his magazine.

A bit of drool was leaking out of his mouth as he stares at this one page. "Oh wow. She got a nice pair of tits-"

"You're not going anywhere now miss." a sound of a voice made Mineta raised his head up from his book. "Huh?" Mineta looks around confused as to where he is. "Did I take a wrong turn?" he asked himself. Seeing he was now in an alleyway. Suddenly he heard a voice somewhere near him.

"Get your hands off me you creep!" It was a woman's voice that sounded pretty close to him and for some reason, he had a feeling he heard it before.

"That voice." he started to looked around to see where it came from. Walking deeper into the alley till he heard a group of people laughing. He stopped at a corner and pecked his head out to the side.

He saw in front was a group of five masked men surrounded a person in the center.

"Is this a robbery?" Mineta asked. Not to be surprised if it was. These were pretty common after all. While deciding if he should jump in or not, he saw just who they were surrounded.

"Ain't so tough now, are you? Midnight."

Mineta stares at shocked. It was indeed the pro hero, Midnight. Aka, Kayama Nemuri. A staff member at UA and also known as the r-rated hero.

She was being pinned down to the ground with one man holding her arms back. Not letting her get up.

"Holy hell! miss Midnight!? But how?" Mineta questioned. He knew Midnight was a very skill hero. A bunch of thugs should not be able to take her down. He saw that her whip lying on the ground next to all the men feet out of reach from her.

"But her weapon shouldn't matter. Her quirk should be-" fan base stopped his thought as he looks at the mask the men were wearing. They were all gas mask, meaning her quirk, Somnambulist useless.

"Remind me of how I use Sero's tape during our fight with her." Mineta thought. But his thinking was cut short when one of the men kneeled down next to Midnight.

"You know, as much as I like that suit of your Midnight. I always wondered..." the man reached forwarded and grab her chin, lifting it up so she was facing him. "What you look like without it."

" _Oh no! They're gonna have their way with her!...Lucky bastard._ " he raged in his head. Huge perverted part of him wished he was in there instead of them. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the naughty thoughts he was having. " _No bad Mineta! Now not the time. I know! This is my chance to prove myself as a hero!_ " he thought.

Mineta keeps watching hoping to see some kind of opening to make his move.

The man snaps his fingers said. "Strip her." and all at once all the men began to slowly move in closer to midnight to tear off more of her suit. Midnight closes her eyes waiting for the enviable.

"GRAPERUSH!"

"Wha-" before any of the men knew it, a little purple bur run past all of them and they were covered in these wired, sticky, purple balls. Making them unable to move.

"What is this!?"

"Why am I all sticky?"

"hehe..." all the men turn to see a small boy in front of them smiling. "Looks like I caught you all," Mineta said with proudness.

"Mineta?" thought Midnight.

"You little brat wait till we get out of this!" one of the men shouted. "You're dead!"

Mineta ignored the man and went over to Midnight to help her up. "Come on miss Midnight. We should get out of here. I'll call the cops later, these aren't going anywhere."

****Sometime later****

Both Midnight and Mineta watched from the sidewalk, to see the men being taken away by the cops.

Mineta still couldn't believe he pulled off what he did and didn't get killed.

" _Wait till all the others hear about this!_ " Mineta thought happily. Feeling the joy that would come from seeing everyone's faces when he tells them about how he saved a pro hero from a group of bad guys. " _I'll get so much praised and respects. All the girls would be so over me~_ " a grin appear on his face as a bunch of naughty thoughts came into his head.

They were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the save back there Mineta." Midnight said.

"No problem!" he replied when he turned around giving her a big smile and thumbs up making her laugh at his pose.

"I guess I own something a reward, don't I? Who knows what were have happened to me if you didn't step in." Midnight put a finger to chin to think of something for the boy. "But how to repay you though?"

But little did she know the short boy was already thinking about a lot of things he wanted from her. The way he looked her up and down in her costume was a clear giveaway.

Before even Mineta could stop himself, he suddenly abruptly said out loud what was on his mind.

"BE MY SEX SLAVE!"

There was silence as it took him a second to realize what he just asked.

Covering up his mouth and turning away from her so he can recollect himself. " _Shit! Shit! Why the fuck did I say that!? She's gonna kill me!_ " he thought. " _Wait maybe I can take it back._ "

Turning back around and putting on an innocent smile he said. "Oh wow look at the time I think I should be going. We can just forget all this, right? I was just joking after all-"

He stops when he notices laughing and look up to see Midnight giggling. A hint of red on her face.

"So that what you want huh? Me as a slave?" she asked. She took a moment to herself, mostly to think about his request. "Well, I guess it's not too much to ask for. Since you manage to save me from a something that would have been far less appealing to me by those men." she indicated to the ones being put in the cars of the police. "I guess being a servant for a day is an appropriate gift."

Midnight leaned down to Mineta to get to his face. "But for one day. And that's it. Alright?"

Mineta couldn't believe what he was hearing at all. Not able to find his voice his head moved on its own and just nodded to her.

Seeing that he understand, Midnight got out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before handing it to him.

"Make sure to come here at 7:00, tonight, got it? And I'll have your reward then okay?" she gave him a wink and walk off. "I got other stuff to do so see ya, Mineta!"

Mineta stood there not knowing what to say in the sightless. He had just stop a group of bad guys from having their way with Midnight, and now he was being invited to come to said hero's home for a reward.

He looked down at the paper in his hand which had her address on it.

"This has been the best day ever," he said.

 **To be continued.**

 **Alright then. Make sure to come back for part 2 of this. P.S: So by now you all pretty much aware by now, but summer is about to be over y'all. Meaning it's time to go back to school kids. Also meaning this is my last upload of the summer, so that's why I wanted to get this out to you guys. It's been a great summer for me and I hope everyone had a great summer as well, but you guys better get ready cause schools starting back up. So thanks for sticking with me, all of you, and have a nice school year. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mineta was sweating so hard right now. He was right in front of the door of the r-rated hero herself, Midnight's apartment. Just like Midnight had told earlier today he had made it here at the time she said to. Now he had to do was knock on the door.

Right now, that was proven easier said than done. " _Come on Mineta. You can do this._ " he thought to reassure himself.

After taking a deep breath, he slowly brought his fist up to the door and proceeded to knock two times. He quickly backs up and waited.

…...nothing happened.

"Maybe she's not-"

Suddenly the door open allowing a hand to shoot out and grab Mineta pulling him in shutting the door back up. Mineta felt himself get thrown onto a soft bed.

After shaking his head and searching his surroundings, but saw that he couldn't see anything because it was so dark.

"Welcome Mineta." a voice said. "I'm so glad you could make it. That means I didn't set all this up for nothing."

The light turn on allowing the boy to see that he was in a pink room on a heart-shaped bed. In front of him was Midnight, but not in her regular costume.

Her outfit now was consistent of a red crescent with red heart-shaped chest plate to hold her breasts up, white stockings, and red heels. Her original mask was switched out for a white one.

"What do you think of my new suit?" she asked, striking a very provocative pose like a model. Poor Mineta sat there with his mouth open and blood running from his nose.

Midnight chuckle, amused by his expression. "I'll take that as a yes." She began walking towards the boy, a noticeable sway in her hips. Getting in front of him, her breasts being pushed near his face almost touching him.

"Well," Midnight said. "What do you want to do first?"

Finally snapping out of the hot heroine sexual spell, Mineta took his eyes off the heroine great bust and looked her in her eye with a confused face.

Midnight gently said. "You said you wanted a servant for saving me." Mineta watched as she got on the bed and laid on her side next to him. Looking as sexy as possible. "So that means YOU are one in control."

A load of memories flash before Mineta as he remembered his request he said this afternoon. His heart bumped in his chest showing how excited and nervous he was.

"Well? What first?" Midnight repeated. "Do you want me to dance for you? Strip? Or just get to the more….adult things."

"I-I…" Mineta whole body was shaking. He stared at the laying heroine. His eyes travel up her long legs, her meaty thighs, her smooth flat stomach, stopping at her impressive chest.

"Your top."

Midnight blink, putting a hand to her ear telling him he needs to speak up. Realizing this Mineta got himself together to asked again this time louder. "I want to see your boobs."

A smirked appear on Midnight face. "Your wish is my commend." her hand slowly went to her breastplate. Grabbing hold of it a little, 'click' sound was heard and the plate fell onto the bed with Midnight tits bounce into view for him.

Mineta stared wide-eyed at the two flesh orbs being on display for him. Midnight's breasts were big, soft and round, and didn't have a sight of sag to them. A tiny pink nipple was in the middle of both of them.

Midnight couldn't help but giggle at the silly expression on the boy's face. "So what do you think- Ah!" she couldn't finish since all of the sudden she was push down on her back by the small boy when he pounced on her.

Sitting on her stomach, his eyes full of lust. Mineta took both breasts into his hands. Feeling how soft and heavy they were. He gives a squeeze and saw how some part slips through his fingers. He started moving his palms in circles trying to get every inch of boob he can.

Meanwhile, Midnight lay on her back. Unavailable to get up thanks to the boy currently on her fondling her chest. She moaned when she felt him pinch her nipples. Despite this Midnight didn't make an attempt to remove the boy, but let him continue his actions. Letting him enjoy herself. " _He saved your life girl. Just let him have his fun,_ " she said to herself in her head.

After what felt like a couple minutes of boob grabbing. Midnight finally felt Mineta let go of her tits, but then heard a zipping sound.

"So you good on-" Midnight looked up at the boy but came face to face of the head of the boy's penis. Jutting out of his pants, through his zipper. The boy member stood erect with some clear precum leaking out the tip. It was about 6 and a half inches, plus two inches thick.

"Suck it." Mineta's voice was now deep and commanding. Midnight looked up at the boy. His eyes would full of lust and want as he looked down at her. Telling her she had no choice.

Looking between Mineta's face and his erect dick, Midnight decided to just go with it and throw a sedative smile his way. She opens her mouth to stick out her tongue which wants to the tip, first to take a lick at it. She got some of the pre-cum and took back into her mouth. The taste was acceptable to her. After tasting it and swallow it she leaned her head towards his dick and begin to lick it again. Swilling it around the cockhead she gives it a little kiss.

A groan was heard by Mineta letting her know he likes it. Seeing him enjoying it made her slightly turn on herself. Even turn on enough to make her push Mineta off of her, making him lay down on his back. She got herself up and position just between his legs next to his hard cock. Mineta look down to see Midnight smiling at him lovingly. Grabbing hold of his cock with one hand she brought her mouth close to it again.

In a few seconds, she brought her mouth down, taking Mineta's whole length. The boy throws his head back and moans loudly. Soon Midnight started to bob her head up and down. Using her hand to move along Mineta member. Her lips glide on him as she pulled him in and out.

Mineta felt like heaven if his face couldn't tell that enough. His head was hanging back with his mouth open. A bit of drool leaking on the side as he was trying to process the fact that a woman, miss Midnight was blowing him. It soon got even more intense when Midnight used another hand to play with his balls.

As expected Mineta didn't last long against a grown woman's touch. After lasting a good 4 minutes, the pressure began to build up in his cock. "I...I think." before he could warn her his dick started shooting out his white stuff into her mouth.

Midnight hang on as she let him ride out his orgasm. Swallowing his cum as quickly as she could before it overflows out of her mouth.

Mineta laid still on the bed breathing hard. The experience of his orgasm left him both tried and relief. Mineta felt something land on his chest. When he looked down he sees a pink little square. He picked it up and examine it in his hand.

"Isn't this a-" his words were interrupted by a whistle. He got yet another nosebleed when he saw in front of him was Midnight, laying on her belly, her pink panties gone with her ass sticking straight out at him. One of her hands had gone under her and she was using her fingers to spread her pussy lips apart.

"Hurry up and put that on," she demanded. Mineta looked down at the condom in hands. He immediately understood what she wanted to do. The real question was. Is he ready? To take this plunged into manhood. To finally feel the touch of a woman's insides.

Or should he wait? Wait till he was a little older. More mature. Find that perfect someone first? And wait to share this lovely experience with them?

In his mind, he knew the answer. And it was, "Nah!"

He quickly threw off the rest of his clothes, put the condom around his member. It was a perfect fit lucky. He grabs onto Midnight waist and thrust.

But he misses. "Uh, hang on." he pulled back and tried again. But he misses. Again.

After a couple more fails Midnight stop him. "Here," she said reaching back, grabbing hold of his cock and led him into her depths.

"Ohhhhh." Mineta throws his head back and gasps as he inched himself slowly inside the woman. Feeling the head get through followed by the rest made a chill go up to his spin. Stopping when he got enough of his thing inside, Mineta took a minute to get used to the new sensation of Midnight's pussy.

Midnight sigh in content at the feeling of the boy's member pushing onto her. "It's been awhile. So go easy on me." Midnight called back.

Giving a slight "Mm, hm." Mineta, while grabbing hold of her hips and started to slowly move his hips back, existing out of her. Mineta breath hitch as she went. "Ooooh." she hissed through her teeth. After waiting for a second, Mineta than pushing forward, slamming back in. Causing Midnight to gasps and grip the sheets of the bed while himself to sigh with content. He then pulled back and repeated this process again. Then again. And again. By now he was slowly thrusting back and forth.

"Is..ah...this good?" he asked between each breath.

"Ah. Yes. Agh. Keep going. You're doing great." she replied. Letting each moan out as she talked. She was enjoying the experience just as much as he was and that made Mineta puff up with pride on the inside.

"Ah. Faster. Go faster." she told him. Following her orders, Mineta picked up the pace. He was now thrusting in shorter bursts than before. Midnight arches her back more as a result and lowered her upper body more. Raising her butt higher which also made Mineta had to stop a bit to readjust his position. Instead of being on his knees he had to stand on his feet.

But he didn't mind. It was actually pretty comfortable like this and he saw he can put more pressure in his thrusts like this meaning he can go harder now.

Mineta notices that she was also moving her own hips with his, trying to sync up their movements. It seems to be working out well. Until Mineta felt a familiar feeling raising in his balls as his cock begin to twitch inside her.

Midnight took notice of this as the boy movements suddenly got more wild. It reminded her that until now Mineta was still a virgin so it's expected he wouldn't last long.

"Go ahead." she urged him. "You can let out." she decided to let him have his moment, even though she hadn't cum yet. As a reward for doing a good job for his first time.

Hearing her permission seem to give him a bit of a joint of extra energy since as soon as she said that he started moving very rapidly. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard as Mineta pick up the pace more, even causing some jiggle effects on the older woman's ass cheeks.

As he kept going the head of his dick started to swell. "ahhhh. I'm…"

Midnight smiled as she soon felt the condom in her started to expand as a certain warm liquid enter it. She felt his cock spasm as it fired it contains.

When he was done she felt him slip out with a 'pop' sound. She also felt the weight and grip of his left as well so she was able to lift her head up. Turning around to face the boy, she sees Mineta sitting on her bed breathing hard with sweat on him.

Between his legs was his rubber covered penis. The tip of it was sketched and expanded like a water balloon.

"That….was….awesome," Mineta said through his rapid breathing.

Midnight chuckled and reached towards him. "Here let me get that for you." getting to his penis she carefully takes off the condom. Not letting anything spill out. Tie it up in a knot and throw it away in a nearby trash can.

"T-Thank you…" Mineta said softly. "For the fuck."

Midnight smiled. "No problem. It's the least I could to thank you," she replied.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment.

"Want to do it again?" Midnight asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

 **The End.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone. I think I'll do some more MHA stuff in the future since I had fun writing this. Catch you later.**


End file.
